Active individuals or active families when in public areas such as a zoo or a park often have limited resources and opportunities to wash their hands correctly with soap and water as needed. If soap and water are not readily available, hand washing may be avoided or delayed Although hand sanitizer, wipes or water alone may be used as a substitute if available, public health authorities such as the CDC advise using soap and water to wash one's hands as the best way to reduce the number of harmful microbes in most cases. Sanitizer is considered a “supplement” to hand washing by the CDC, and is not always effective for killing certain types of microbes. Moreover, these alternative methods for hand washing are less effective than soap and water when one's hands are dirty and greasy which can happen particularly with kids and in outdoor settings.